Communications between air traffic control (ATC) and aircraft is critical to successful operation of an aircraft prior to, during, and after completion of a flight plan. Typically, ATC messages provide instructions specific to takeoff, landing, and flight operations such that the flight crew of each aircraft is capable of operating and maneuvering the aircraft in airspace. Currently, communications are received onboard an aircraft via a plurality of different devices and in a plurality of different formats. Voice communications, text communications, notifications, airport data, air traffic data, chart data, and other types of alerts and messages may be received for consideration by the flight crew during completion of a flight plan. Flight crew members receive multiple communications of varying source, format, and receiving device, and make flight operations decisions based on these received communications. However, the various devices and formats used to transmit and receive ATC messages may unnecessarily complicate the decision-making process for the flight crew.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide ATC message data in an efficient and intuitive manner. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.